Bella Ciao fr
by kimmy52
Summary: Italie, 1944. Edward est un combattant de la résistance, Bella, la jeune fille qui se joint à la lutte et éveille son âme. Avec la guerre et la destruction qui font rages autour d'eux, peuvent-ils garder leur amour et leur humanité?


**Disclaimer: cette histoire appartient à Domysticated et les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Age of Edward Contest**

**Nom de plume: Domysticated**

**Type d'Edward: combattant de la résistance italienne durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer possède Twilight.**

**N/T: vous pouvez trouver les paroles de la chanson_ Bella Ciao_ ici: **

_**/paroles-partisans-italiens/paroles-bella-ciao-(traduction).html**_

**N/A:**_ «Bella Ciao» est sans doute le titre de la chanson de la résistance italienne la plus célèbre, la plupart des enfants en Italie apprennent cette chanson, et beaucoup de gens dans toute l'Europe la connaissent aussi. C'est un beau chant puissant sur la guerre, la liberté, et la perte. Vous pouvez la trouver ici dans une version énergique en live: __.com/watch?v__ =55yCQOioTyY ( S'il vous plaît, soyez conscient que certaines des images qui accompagnent cette vidéo peuvent être troublantes)._

_Cette histoire se déroule à la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, pendant la période de la Résistance italienne ( fin 1943- printemps 1945). Alors que les Alliés ont libérés le Sud du pays, le régime fasciste et l'armée allemande ont continué à occuper le Nord. Les partisans étaient des insurgés et des soldats désertés qui ont combattu sans le reste du pays._

_Vous pouvez en lire plus sur cette période ici: __http:/ en__ (dot) wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Italian_ resistance_movement._

_Je ne suis pas historien, alors je m'excuse par avance si certains détails sont inexacts, ce n'est que de l'ignorance, et non pas de l'irrespect._

_En italien, le mot __" Storia " signifie à la fois « manière» et «histoire». C'est l'histoire d'Edward._

* * *

><p>Mon nom? Ce n'est pas important. Je suis un vieil homme maintenant, attendant la mort, l'un des nombreux qui sont impatients de l'embrasser doucement. Dans la mort, nous sommes tous anonymes. Dans la mort, nous sommes tous libres.<p>

A l'époque, ils m'appelaient Edward.

Aujourd'hui, ils disent que nous sommes des héros, des martyrs, et nous avons des lieux et des rues nommées d'après nous. Ils enseignent aux enfants, qu'ils nous doivent leur liberté, mais ne leur donnez pas trop de détails de ce que, nous avons exactement fait, pour délivrer cette liberté. Personne ne veut connaître les détails; ils ne l'ont pas voulu à l'époque et ils ne le veulent certainement pas aujourd'hui.

Vous dites que vous voulez les détails? Faites-vous confiance à un vieil homme comme moi pour vous rappeler ce qui s'est réellement passé?

Bon alors, je vais vous parler de ce sujet. Non, pas tout... ça va durer trop longtemps, et puis, je n'ai aucun intérêt à parler de politique, d'idéologie, d'histoire. Vous pouvez lire tout cela dans les livres, regarder ça sur internet.

Je vais vous raconter mon histoire.

* * *

><p>Je suis né à Chicago en 1917, fils d'une mère américaine et d'un père italien. Mes deux parents sont morts peu après dans l'épidémie de grippe espagnole, et j'ai été renvoyé en Italie, pour être élevé par mes grands-parents dans un village du Nord.<p>

Mon enfance a été heureuse, je suppose, même si un peu solitaire.

Mes grands-parents n'ont jamais parlé de politique, mais je suppose que je me suis rendu compte assez tôt que nous étions différents, et que nous nous sommes isolés pour une raison: la plupart des gens se sont moqués des hommes en chemises noires lorsqu'ils ont commencé à marcher dans les rues, les considérant comme inoffensifs et ridicules, mais mes grands-parents … ils n'ont jamais ri. Ils les ont toujours pris au sérieux et n'ont jamais eu confiance en eux. Le temps leur a donné raison.

Quand vint le moment pour moi de m'inscrire dans les brigades de la jeunesse fasciste, mon grand-père a trouvé un moyen de me disculper: apparemment un orphelin élevé par des grands-parents âgés portait une sorte de statut d'exemption, ou peut-être que quelqu'un lui devait une faveur … qui sait. Oh, comme ça m'a rendu furieux! Je ne voulais rien de plus que pouvoir rejoindre tous mes camarades de classe et amis le samedi matin, pour ce qui ressemblait à un super moment de plaisir- vêtu d'un uniforme, chantant des chansons patriotiques et marchant autour! Mais mon grand-père était inébranlable. Donc j'ai fini par devenir peu à peu un paria, donnant des coups de pied autour de la maison et passant trop de temps en compagnie des vieillards et des livres. Je voudrais pouvoir dire que je me suis isolé à cause de mes idées non-conventionnelles, révolutionnaires, mais en réalité, je pense que l'inverse était vrai: je suis devenu antifasciste pour justifier ma solitude et mon isolement. Je suppose que ça avait été le plan de mon grand-père depuis le début.

Mon père avait été médecin, et donc on a supposé que j'en deviendrai un, aussi. N'ayant aucune meilleure idée de quoi faire de ma vie, j'ai commencé à étudier la médecine. Cependant la guerre est intervenue pour contrecarrer ces plans, et j'ai finalement été contraint de rejoindre les rangs de mes contemporains. En 1938, à l'âge de 21 ans, je suis devenu un sergent de l'armée italienne.

Désolé, qu'est-ce que vous dites? Je suis trop lent? Oui, je suppose que je le suis. Vous ne voulez pas connaître les années que j'ai passé à me battre pour mon pays, à me battre pour défendre un régime dont je me suis d'abord méfié et que j'ai fini par détester de tout mon être. Et c'est bien, vous avez raison. Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler de ma vie entière, et vous êtes jeunes et impatients. Comme vous devriez l'être.

* * *

><p>Bon alors. Automne 1944. Je ne suis plus jeune. Et je ne suis plus naïf. Ainsi, je ne suis plus un sergent de l'armée italienne.<p>

Je suis toujours un bon combattant, et je défends toujours mon pays, seulement, je ne suis plus le défenseur d'un odieux régime meurtrier, ou de ce qu'il en reste. Je porte encore un fusil, une carabine, un sac sur mes épaules, mais je ne porte plus l'uniforme.

Je suis un_ partisan._

Nous combattons une guerre de ruses et d'insurrections, dans les collines et dans les montagnes, dans les bois et dans les champs. Nous nous battons contre les Allemands, contre ceux qui sont de leur coté - les réactionnaires de l'ancien régime, les collaborateurs, les espions. Nous luttons contre le froid, la faim, l'épuisement qui viennent des mois passés à dormir dans la rue, quelques heures à un moment, et nous nous battons contre la peur – de la défaite, de la mort, de la torture. Et toujours, toujours contre la saleté - les poux, la boue, les rats.

Il n'y a rien de noble, rien de décent à propos de cette lutte. Bien sûr, nous sommes de bons gars, et nous nous battons pour ce qui est juste. Pour ça, il n'y a aucun doute. Il n'y en avait pas alors et il ne devrait pas y en avoir maintenant…malgré ce que les gens vous diront. Mais nous tuons, et mutilons et blessons, et nous risquons la vie des innocents qui nous entourent. Et donc, nous nous battons aussi contre nous-même, en essayant de nous accrocher à notre honneur, notre humanité.

Je dirige un groupe de dix hommes, je ne connais le nom de personne, et ils ne connaissent pas le mien. Ils m'appellent Edward, parce que ma mère était américaine. Parfois, ils m'appellent _l'Américano_ et me taquinent, sans humour, de ce qui prend tant de temps à mes concitoyens- ils aiment tellement les plages qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire cela à la montagne?

Parfois, la nuit, lorsque c'est calme et que nous pensons que nous sommes en sécurité, et que quelqu'un a réussi à se procurer des cigarettes et une bouteille de vin, je les écoute parler, et je me renseigne sur leur vie. Ils parlent de leurs épouses, de leurs filles**,** de leurs mères, et quelquefois, de leurs fille**s**. Ils parlent des enfants qui sont morts, des amis qui les ont trahis. De la première fois qu'ils ont fait l'amour, ou de la première fois qu'ils feront l'amour. Ils parlent de la nourriture, de la première chose qu'ils mangeront lorsqu'ils rentreront à la maison – le pain blanc, le vrai café, le riz sans cailloux, le succulent rosbif.

En parlant de la vie, ils tentent de conjurer la mort, et je comprends leurs efforts. Mais pour moi ...parfois, je pense que je suis déjà mort. Je n'ai rien à reprendre et rien à espérer. Il n'y aura personne pour m'attendre lorsque je rentrerai à la maison, il n'y a pas de maison. Il n'y aura jamais de chair douce, chaude dans laquelle m'enterrer, aucun parfum d'une femme disposée, aucun autre corps dans qui je pourrais me perdre. Seulement la chair désireuse, désespérée de prostituées.

Mon passé est une terre en friche; mon avenir est sombre, un territoire inexploré sur lequel je ne prétends pas être concerné.

Les nuits comme celle-ci, j'ouvre ma chemise, peu importe à quel point elle est froide, et place une main sur mon cœur, désespéré de sentir qu'il bat encore. Prêt à tout pour savoir que je suis encore vivant.

Cependant, ce soir n'est pas une de ces nuits. Ce soir, il n'y a pas de cigarettes, pas de vin, on ne parle pas facilement. Nous nous sommes activement battus pendant une semaine, dans le froid de plus en plus endurci, dans la pluie fidèle, avec peu de sommeil. Miraculeusement, personne n'est blessé, mais nous sommes fatigués et sales, et nos nerfs sont à bout. Alors que la nuit tombe, nous faisons notre chemin, prudemment,vers une autre maison en avons vu ce hameau se faire tirer dessus à coup de mortier pendant plusieurs jours dans une tranchée, et à en juger par les tas de gravats et les colonnes de fumées qui entourent encore les bâtiments restants, je suis assez confiant qu'il n'y aura personne ici. Personne de vivant, de toute façon.

Une rapide, mais minutieuse reconnaissance des environs ne révèle rien de suspect, donc nous nous permettons d'entrer dans la grange – la seule partie de la maison qui est toujours debout – et nous écroulons partout où nous trouvons de la place. Je ne dirais pas qu'il fait chaud,mais au moins c'est sec, et en quelques minutes une lourde, écrasante inconscience m'envahit alors que mon corps cède à la nécessité de dormir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé inconscient, mais je suis soudainement réveillé par de forts cris: Carlo, qui faisait le guet, se tient debout et pointe son fusil vers une silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin. En quelques secondes, nous sommes tous réveillés et avons attrapé nos armes,et il me faut un certains temps pour entendre les plaidoyers étranglés de la personne.

«Ne me tirez pas dessus, ne me tirez pas dessus, je suis désarmée ..._vi prego _… s'il vous plait.» C'est une voix de femme.

Une jeune femme.

«Assez!» Je commande, comme je sors ma torche et éclaire le visage de la femme. Elle se tient parfaitement immobile, à part sa poitrine qui monte et descend rapidement avec son souffle saccadé. Elle lève ses mains et apparaît désarmée, mais je fais un signe vers Carlo pour qu'il aille la fouiller. Carlo est le plus vieux du groupe et le plus doux, mais malgré tout, il la fouille à fond, avec un respect minimal et avec finesse. La fille a du mal à rester immobile, mais réussit à garder à distance son évidente panique pendant qu'il fait son travail.

Elle est propre.

Je marche vers elle et je suis assez proche pour voir qu'elle est vraiment très jeune, même pas vingts ans, avec des cheveux bruns et de grands yeux bruns terrifiés. Elle est petite et trop mince pour son corps. Je l'examine dans ses vieux, sales vêtements, certainement pas assez chauds pour la saison et ses bottines boueuses. Ses cheveux sont en désordre et sales, et il y a des cernes sous ses yeux. Malgré cela, je vois que sa peau est claire et impeccable, et qu'il y a une grâce à la façon dont elle se tient, qui est presque déchirante, étant donné les circonstances.

«D'accord, vous pouvez baisser vos mains maintenant. Quel est votre nom? Que faites-vous ici? Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici? Où est votre famille?» Mon ton est rude, brutal, alors que je l'incendie de questions en succession rapide.

Ils étaient ici ...les Allemands ...ils ont pris tous le monde ...mais je me suis cachée dans les bois et … ils ne m'ont pas prise. Je suis ...Mon nom est Isabella. Êtes-vous des partisans?»

Cette fille a l'air si jeune, si effrayée, et pourtant, j'ai besoin de m'assurer qu'elle n'est pas une espionne ...c'est déjà arrivé. Je sais que les autres pensent la même chose, parce-que leur attitude ne se relâche pas, et ils n'ont pas lâché leurs armes.

«Qui nous sommes, ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous dans les bois?»

Elle tremble à présent, de peur, ou de faim ou d'épuisement – probablement une combinaison des trois.

«Une semaine». Sa voix est à pleine plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

«Et comment avez-vous survécu? Qu'avez-vous mangé?»

Elle sanglote presque à présent, bien qu'aucune larme ne tombe.

«J' ...avais du pain et ...des pommes».

Si ceci est vrai, elle doit presque délirer à cause de la faim. Je fais un signe aux autres pour qu'ils baissent leurs armes et s'assoient. Puis, je fais un geste pour qu'elle s'avance, et bien que ça doit lui coûter un effort énorme, elle le fait.

Une fois que nous sommes tous assis, la fille en essayant de garder autant de distance entre nous et elle; autant que possible probablement, je sors un peu de nourriture de mon sac – du pain dur, du fromage – et les lui remets. Ses yeux ont presque pris un air absent à la vague intense que la vue de la nourriture a dû lui apporter, et elle a saisi le pain et le fromage avidement , commençant à dévorer tout ce que je lui ai donné dans une folle frénésie.

Seule une personne étant au bord de la famine mange comme cela. Et un espion ne pourrait jamais avoir faim ainsi.

«Elle est propre.» Je déclare haut et fort, pour que chacun puisse m'entendre. Ils pourraient ne pas y croire, ils pourraient ne pas apprécier. Mais ma parole est définitive.

Puis je me retourne vers elle, et elle est entrain de lécher ses doigts sales pour s'assurer que même la dernière miette de pain a été dévoré. Elle lève les yeux vers moi, et je vois un éclat de vie dans ceux-ci.

«Je voudrais utiliser beaucoup de mots, mais propre? Monsieur, je rêve d'être propre!» Déclare t-elle, et maintenant sa voix est plus forte et plus claire, et un peu plus audacieuse.

Certains des hommes se moquent de son étalage soudain de vivacité et d'humour, et je peux dire que la tension s'est dissipée. Je me permets un petit sourire rapide.

«Alors, Isabella. Quel âge avez-vous?»

J'ai 18 ans. Monsieur, êtes-vous des partisans? Voulez-vous m'emmener avec vous? Je veux me battre avec vous.» Elle prononce ses mots avec urgence, et je ressens un soudain pincement d'anxiété. Je n'ai pas besoin de cette complication ajoutée.

«Nous avons besoin de dormir maintenant, il est tard. Nous verrons demain. Vous pouvez vous déplacez là-bas, dans ce coin. Nous allons vous laisser seule, ne vous inquiétez pas.» Ce n'est pas un réconfort pour elle, mais un ordre pour les hommes. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux. Ils le savent, mais il vaut mieux ne pas l'oublier.

Je dormi mal cette nuit, perturbé par la présence de la jeune fille, ayant inconsciemment peur de ce que nous allons faire le lendemain: la laisser là, seule, alors que l'hiver va arriver, serait la condamner à une mort certaine, ou pire. Mais l'emmener avec nous … Je ne sais pas. Il y a des femmes parmi les partisans, et nous en avons eu quelques-unes avec nous avant, agissant en tant que relais, infirmières, informatrices. Certaines d'entre elles se battent aux cotés des hommes, certaines d'entre elles sont plus courageuses que les hommes.

Mais cette Isabella … qui a probablement menti sur son âge … avec son petit, souple corps d'enfant, ses yeux effrayés, ses mouvements gracieux qui révèlent des cours de danse classique récents et son courage évident et sa volonté de vivre … pourrait-elle faire face? Serait-elle un atout ou un handicap? Sa présence rendrait-elle fou les hommes et ferait-elle se dégrader la dynamique du groupe?

Je me lève avant l'aube, avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Je vais à l'extérieur pour pisser, maudissant le brouillard à couper au couteau, l'humidité, le froid si accrochant, que ça assaille déjà mes sinus. Ces putains de collines, et ces bois, et quand tout cela sera terminé? C'est une pensée fugace, même si – le doute et la lassitude sont un luxe que je ne me permets que rarement.

Lorsque je reviens vers la maison, je vois qu'Isabella est debout juste à l'extérieur, planant, sautant d'un pied à l'autre – de froid ou de nervosité, ou les deux. Je peux à peine distinguer son visage dans l'obscurité et le brouillard: elle est presque fantomatique.

Sa voix est faible et douce, et pourtant confiante.

«Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, emmenez-moi avec vous. Je suis courageuse et je ne me lasse pas, et je ferai tout ce pour quoi vous aurez besoin de moi. S'il vous plaît. Laissez-moi me battre. Je déteste les Allemands. Ils m'ont tout pris.»

Mon opinion est faite.

«Très bien, vous allez venir avec nous. Mais seulement jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un endroit sûr où vous laisser. Vous êtes trop jeune pour vous battre.»

_«Et trop charmante pour être endommagée dans ce combat inhumain.»_ La pensée fait surface de quelque part profondément en moi, me laissant choqué par son intensité.

Nous faisons notre chemin, prudemment, à travers les villages voisins. La combustion, la destruction et le vide sont partout, mais au moins c'est sûr: les Allemands se sont enfuis et nous réussissons toujours à trouver quelques provisions de base alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le camp de base, ou nous espérons trouver de nouvelles munitions, le repos et des directions stratégiques.

Isabella marche à côté de nous, et si elle est fatiguée, elle ne le montre pas. Elle suit le rythme, même si elle doit faire d'énormes efforts pour le garder. Je note une fois de plus, que ses vêtements, ne sont tout simplement pas aptes à cette météo, et bien qu'elle ne se plaint jamais, je sais qu'elle doit avoir très froid. Elle ne parle pas à moins que quelqu'un ne lui parle d'abord, et quand nous nous arrêtons pour manger ou dormir, elle se maintient légèrement à l'écart du reste du groupe, autant que sa peur de l'obscurité, de l'ennemi, ou d'être laissée derrière le lui permettent. La nuit, je m'assure de ce qui se trouve entre elle et le reste des hommes: je ne veux pas que quiconque ait des idées étranges.

Je suis toujours convaincu que dès que nous le pourrons, nous allons la laisser derrière nous, mais rien que nous ayons rencontré à ce jour – ni la ferme délabrée où une femme avec des yeux morts et des cheveux sauvages saisissant son enfant en bas âge comme s'il était la dernière chose qu'elle avait; ni le village où les corps des disparus restent alignés dans le cimetière, sans sépulture; ni le couvent avec les fenêtres placardées et les visages hostiles derrière la porte grillagée – ne ressemblaient au genre d'endroit où elle serait en sécurité.

Chaque fois que nous passons devant une possibilité de la laisser, Carlo me donne un étrange regard chargé, que je ne m'embêterai pas à vous déchiffrer.

Alors elle continue à marcher, malgré l'inquiétude croissante des hommes, qui ont commencé à râler, pas si subtilement, à propos de s'éterniser sur notre progression et des approvisionnements alimentaires.

Le soir du troisième jour, nous arrivons à la périphérie d'une petite ville, nous devons la traverser pour atteindre la colline de l'autre coté, où je sais que nos compagnons nous attendent. C'était sûr la dernière fois que nous sommes venus ici, et ça devrait encore être sans danger maintenant, mais si la dernière année m'a appris quelque chose, c'est de ne jamais être complaisant, de ne jamais sous-estimer la portée des Allemands et de leurs vils espions.

Nous devons faire une reconnaissance avant que nous ne puissions faire notre chemin à travers la ville. Nous nous arrêtons dans la forêt alors que le soleil se couche, et la tension dans le groupe est palpable. Des chuchotements vibrants de colère, passionnés et des regards lourds de sens sont échangés entre les hommes, et je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Je me tourne vers Isabella, qui est appuyée contre un arbre, les yeux fermés, son visage tendu d'épuisement et probablement de douleur, d'une certaine sorte. Ceci ne devrait pas être dur – je suis un soldat, je suis une machine, j'ai l'habitude de donner des ordres et de prendre les commandes qui font sens pour le plus grand bien, mais pas nécessairement pour l'individu. Et pourtant, je n'hésite pas avant de lui parler, je fais une pause pour rassembler mes pensées, exploitant toute la rationalité et le sang-froid que je possède.

«Isabella.» Ma voix est inébranlable, et soudain, elle lève les yeux, sa posture est droite, surprise par le ton de commandement de ma voix. «Le moment est venu de faire vos preuves. Êtes-vous prête?» Elle sursaute d'attention.

«Monsieur, oui, je suis prête.» Si elle a peur, ou si elle ne comprend pas, elle le cache bien.

Et donc je lui explique, avec autant de tact que je peux, ce qu'elle a à faire.

«Vous allez en ville par vos propres moyens. A la première heure demain matin. Préparez une bonne histoire … que vous essayez de rejoindre votre sœur qui est sur le point d'accoucher. Gardez vos yeux et vos oreilles ouverts, et quoi que vous fassiez, n'éveillez pas les soupçons. Découvrez si la ville est sûre, s'il y a eu un combat récent, s'il y a quelqu'un en ville qui a vraiment l'air suspect. Nous devons savoir s'il est sûr d'entrer. Nous attendrons jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Si vous n'êtes pas revenue, nous supposerons qu'il vous est arrivé quelque chose, et nous partirons et je vous ai dit de nombreuses fois qu'il n'y a pas de monsieur parmi nous; appelez-moi Edward.

Elle avale visiblement, et son pâle visage passe à une nuance plus blanche, mais lorsqu'elle parle, sa voix douce est dépourvue de toute trace d'hésitation.

«Oui, monsieur, je vais le faire, croyez-moi, je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber.» Elle soutient mon regard, avant d'ajouter: «Merci, Edward».

C'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelle comme ça, et même si c'est juste un nom de combat, je me sens ému de l'entendre sur ses lèvres.

Cette nuit, je peux la sentir remuer et se retourner alors que le sommeil lui échappe: elle est trop nerveuse, trop en effervescence à cause de l'adrénaline, et aussi certainement trop effrayée. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se réveille juste avant l'aube, elle semble calme et inébranlable. Mon cœur se remplit d'admiration et soudainement, je suis terrifié pour elle. Je lui chuchote des recommandations et des instructions de dernière minute, en posant ma main sur son épaule. C'est la première fois que je la touche et je laisse ma main s'y attarder un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire … s'il vous plaît, faites que ce ne soit pas le dernier.

Alors qu'elle fait son chemin en descendant la colline, une prière ressort spontanément du plus profond de moi.

«Soyez prudente, Isabella.» Mais elle est trop loin pour m'entendre.

A la nuit tombée, elle n'est pas encore revenue, et nous commençons tous à être nerveux. Avec le cœur lourd, je suis sur le point de donner des ordres pour commencer à s'éloigner, en supposant qu'elle a été prise ou, pire, nous a trahi. Au même moment, j'entends le bruit distinct de pas qui s'approchent, lentement et avec précaution.

«Arrêtez! _Chi va la!_ Qui est là?» l'un de nous crie, et tous les fusils pointent dans la direction de l'escalier.

«C'est moi, Isabella!» C'est sa voix, sans équivoque, bien tendue et rauque, et mon cœur manque un battement.

Elle est vivante et elle est revenue. Elle est revenue vers moi.

Elle est remplie d'excuses et de phrases entrecoupées alors qu'elle s'effondre sur le sol lorsqu'elle atteint la grotte où nous avons passé la journée. Elle semble tellement épuisée que pendant une minute, je pense qu'elle va s'évanouir, mais l'adrénaline est palpitante dans ses veines lorsqu'elle parvient enfin à transmettre le message que la ville est sûre et nette, et que nous pouvons continuer. Je m'assure qu'elle obtient quelque chose à manger et à boire et je m'assois avec elle car elle a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

Nous sommes silencieux parce que je n'ai pas confiance en ma voix pour ne pas me trahir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle doucement.

«Puis-je me joindre à vous maintenant, Edward? Voulez-vous me laisser?»

Et ma poitrine est déchirée par les émotions contradictoires qu'apporte son plaidoyer: D'une part, cette lutte est faites de dangers, d'effusions de sang, et de la menace constante de mourir ou pire, et ça me brise le cœur de la condamner à cette vie. Mais l'idée de la laisser derrière, de ne plus voir ses confiants yeux bruns, de ne plus entendre sa douce voix lorsqu'elle m'appelle … c'est plus que je peux supporter. Je ne comprends pas mes sentiments, ma soudaine me déteste pour cette indécision.

«Cela peut ressembler à une aventure pour vous, Isabella, mais c'est sacrément sérieux. C'est la guerre, et c'est dangereux, et comme vous l'avez vu aujourd'hui, je ne serai pas toujours en mesure de vous protéger. Vous pourriez mourir.»

Elle secoue la tête, mais je ne la laisse pas parler.

«Et ne vous méprenez pas: notre combat est juste, et nous serions tous prêt à mourir pour la cause la plus glorieuse, pour la liberté, mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce que nous faisons est facile, de vivre avec moi ...nous avons tous du sang sur les mains. Vous êtes si jeune ...êtes-vous sûre de vouloir prendre le risque de devenir un monstre avant que votre vie n'ait même pas commencé?»

Je vois son combat pour rester calme, et elle met une main sur mon bras. Son emprise est serrée, ses doigts forts malgré sa taille.

«Je suis sûre. Je n'ai jamais été plus certaine de quoi que ce soit! Ils m'ont tout pris – ma famille, ma maison, mon passé – mais je ne les laisserai pas prendre mon avenir, ou mon espoir. Je veux me battre, Edward. Je veux me battre à vos cotés. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi. N'emportez pas ce choix loin de moi.»

Elle fixe ses yeux sur moi, et avec cela, elle est des nôtres.

Cette nuit est la première nuit où je la regarde dormir.

* * *

><p>Nous passons trois jours au camp de base. Suffisamment de temps pour se reposer, se nettoyer, réapprovisionner nos armes et nos fournitures, pour obtenir des commandes stratégiques et tactiques de nos commandants, et introduire Isabella pour le reste de la compagnie.<p>

Esmeralda, une des plus expérimentées partisanes féminines , prend Isabella sous son aile et la forme à l'utilisation des armes de base et à ce qui va constituer la majeure partie de ses tâches: le relayage d'informations entre les différents groupes, la reconnaissance et la collecte d'informations sur le terrain. C'est un travail dangereux, épuisant, impliquant de voyager pendant des heures ou des jours à pied, à bicyclette et avec le fourgon à bestiaux et être exposé au danger constant d'être découvert. En cas de découverte, elle sera complètement seule et les Allemands ne sont pas connus pour être doux avec les prisonniers. Je frissonne rien qu'à penser à ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

De loin, je l'observe, vêtue des nouveaux vêtements qu'ils lui ont trouvés (des vêtements d'hommes, trop grands, mais suffisamment chauds), ses cheveux sont coupés très court, ses sourcils se fronçant sur son visage intelligent alors qu'elle prend des instructions d'Esmé et je ne peux pas déchiffrer mes sentiments. Je suis fier d'elle, fier qu'elle soit des nôtres, secrètement ravi car je ne vais pas la perdre, pas déjà ...et pourtant je ne peux pas me débarrasser du sentiment que je détruis sa vie.

« Prends soin de Bella. Et laisse la prendre soin de toi», me dit Esmé en guise d'adieu.

Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que ça signifie.

* * *

><p>A l'approche de Noël, la neige arrive sur les montagnes, et notre vie devient encore plus difficile.<p>

Il y a tant de combats actifs et nous perdons deux hommes, plus un que nous devons laisser derrière nous parce qu'il est gravement blessé. Bella est partie pour plusieurs jours d'affilés et alors que je suis reconnaissant qu'elle soit épargnée du danger de la bataille, je continue à m'inquiéter pour elle. Je me sens comme si je ne pouvais respirer que lorsqu'elle sera revenue, saine et sauve.

Pour quelqu'un d'autre, je suis toujours le même chef et soldat impitoyable, mais je sais que quelque chose a changé. Une faiblesse fatale s'est insinuée dans mon âme, me rendant plus léger, et pourtant plus vulnérable.

La nuit, elle dort toujours près de moi, et il semble y avoir un accord tacite entre le reste des hommes qu'elle est en quelque sorte spéciale pour moi. Cela me fait me sentir étrangement excité, comme si la possibilité ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit, avant. J'aime observer son sommeil et j'imagine à quoi elle doit ressembler dans un vrai lit, ses cheveux châtains éparpillés sur des draps blancs, son corps volumineux sans vêtements, ses sourcils distendus, ses mains saisissant son oreiller plutôt que désignant du doigt une arme à feu.

Ce soir n'est pas différent. Elle est ici, donc je sais que je vais être capable de dormir. C'est très froid, il y a de la neige sur le sol. Nous avons le luxe de dormir dans une maison sûre, isolée dans les montagnes. Le propriétaire nous a nourris et nous a fait nous asseoir autour du feu. J'ai laissé tour le monde à l'intérieur et me suis faufilé dehors pour une cigarette.

Elle se lève sans bruit et s'assoit à coté de moi.

«C'est beau ici, n'est-ce pas? Vous pouvez voir les étoiles.» Sa voix est à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

«Oui, c'est beau.» Je n'ose pas la regarder.

Nous sommes assis en silence pendant quelques minutes, la fumée de ma cigarette se mélangeant avec la vapeur de son souffle. Nous sommes proches, mais ne nous touchons pas et je suis si tendu que je sens que je pourrais craquer à tout moment.

«Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas comme moi, Edward?» Elle demande tout à coup.

Je suis surpris.

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?» J'ai l'air stupide et puéril.

«Vous êtes toujours à m'éviter: Vous ne me parlez jamais, et vous ne laissez jamais quiconque se rapprocher de moi, je ne comprends pas cela.»

«Eh bien, nous parlons maintenant, n'est-ce pas?»

Elle ne répond pas et je sais qu'elle est humiliée par ma pitoyable réplique. Ceci n'est pas la réponse qu'elle veut. Et je ne devrais pas lui répondre; je devrais juste m'éloigner, tant que je le peux encore. Parce que je l'ai déjà condamnée à cette vie de privations et de dangers et que je ne dois pas la blesser et l'embrouiller, pas plus que ça. Parce que je dois être fort, le plus fort, et la faiblesse qu'elle représente ne peut que signifier un danger. Parce que je ne mérite pas de lui voler plus que ce que je possède déjà.

Elle va encore s'en aller demain, et je vais avoir mon fusil – la seule vie que je connais. La seule vie dont j'ai besoin.

Alors je me lève, prêt à retourner à l'intérieur, mais alors je fais l'erreur de me retourner. Je constate que ses yeux me fixent: interrogation, plaidoirie, combustion avec douleur et désir. Oui, c'est le désir, je le reconnais, même si elle ne devrait pas et soudain tout ce que je veux c'est la toucher, la sentir, appuyer mes lèvres sur sa douce chair chaude, pour respirer son parfum et me perdre en elle. Ne jamais la laisser partir.

«Bella», je commence avec une voix mal assurée, «tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes.»

«Explique-moi alors.» Si les regards pouvaient brûler, ma chair serait roussie.

Ma main se déplace sur son visage de son propre gré et j'observe, fasciné, comme si le membre appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, alors que je prends son visage en coupe. Je vois comment elle se contraint à cette main, laissant ses yeux fermés papillonnaient, et les secousses d'électricité par le biais de ma peau et de mes nerfs: c'est suffisant pour me faire me sentir étourdi et ivre.

«Lorsque tu es partie, je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à toi. Je m'inquiète tout le temps. Si quelque chose devait t'arriver … je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Mais quand tu es ici … quand tu es ici, j'ai peur d'être celui qui va te blesser. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux te donner. J'ai peur de seulement prendre que de toi. Je ne suis plus un homme désormais, plus un homme bon, de toute manière.» Je presse mes doigts plus profondément dans la peau de son visage et examine ses yeux, qui sont maintenant fixés sur moi et lorsqu'elle parle sa voix vibre entièrement dans mon corps.

«Comment pourrais-tu me faire du mal, Edward? Je sais que tu ne le veux pas. La seule façon dont tu pourrais me blesser serait que tu me tiennes à l'écart … s'il te plaît ne me tiens pas à l'écart. Tu es seul, et je suis seule. Nous pourrions tous être morts demain, et je veux tout ce que tu pourras me donner. Moi aussi, je pense à toi tout le temps lorsque je suis partie. Lorsque j'ai peur, quand je dois dormir seule dans un lieu étrange, quand je sens les autres hommes qui me regardent, lorsque je crains de ce qu'ils pourraient me faire … Je pense à toi, et puis je me sens forte. Et quand je suis ici, je te regarde, et tu es si courageux, tout le monde te respecte, et te fais confiance, et tout ce que je veux c'est que tu regardes vers moi, que tu parles avec moi comme lorsque je veux te dire quelque es un homme bon. Le meilleur des hommes, Edward.»

Je souhaite qu'il pourrait y avoir des mots, mais si il y en a, ils m'échappent.

J'abandonne la lutte.

A la place, je me penche doucement vers son visage et presse mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est un chaste, hésitant baiser. Un baiser d'amoureux pour des circonstances différentes, des après-midi de printemps ensoleillées dans une prairie pleine de fleurs, pour se courtiser et parvenir lentement à se connaître. Un baiser d'adolescents sans se soucier du monde.

«Ton premier ?» Je chuchote, et elle hoche la tête en rougissant. Je l'attire alors contre moi, et elle enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine pendant que je la tiens aussi serrée que je le peux, sans la briser.

«Ton cœur bat si vite.» Sa voix est juste un murmure.

Oui. Mon cœur bat. Je suis vivant.

* * *

><p>Elle est ma femme après cela. Sans avoir à l'annoncer, chacun le sait. Bella gagne un nouveau statut et je peux voir qu'elle est fière et un peu embarrassée. Quoique, rien ne change vraiment: elle vient encore et s'en va, et alors que l'hiver progresse, il en va de notre vie de combattant.<p>

La nuit, nous dormons ensemble maintenant. Je la tiens fermement contre mon corps, refusant de m'endormir jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'elle soit en sécurité, installée dans la libération de l'inconscience. Nos baisers s'approfondissent et deviennent plus désespérés et plus affamés, et nos mains se tâtonnent gauchement alors que nous explorons chacun le corps de l'autre. Je nous retiens d'aller plus loin. Il n'y a rien que je veuille le plus que de lui faire l'amour, de me perdre dans sa chaleur et sa jeunesse, de la faire entièrement mienne, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à la prendre rapidement et grossièrement contre un arbre ou dans un hangar sale, simplement hors de portée de la voix de dix autres hommes.

Elle ne demande jamais rien. Elle s'accroche juste à moi la nuit, comme si j'étais la dernière chose qu'elle a dans le monde. Je sais que c'est ce qu'elle est, pour moi.

Mon cœur se durcit à chaque fois que je la vois monter sur sa trop grande bicyclette et s'éloigner dans le brouillard, et que je ne sais pas si je vais la revoir.

Je serre les dents; je tire, je tue, je prévois des embuscades et des attaques.

J'ai le temps pour le moment, elle est revenue, en sécurité, dans mes bras. Je ne me soucie pas qu'elle soit plus mince, plus las, ou que certaines nuits, elle fasse des cauchemars. Tout autour de nous, c'est l'enfer et la damnation, mais tant qu'elle peut encore sourire pour moi, elle est toujours là. Tant qu'elle est encore là, elle est toujours mienne. Tant qu'elle est mienne, je suis vivant.

* * *

><p>Après Noël nous nous battons plus durement encore – trois semaines sous le feu constant, l'impasse est brisée seulement grâce à une embuscade suicidaire, nocturne. Pour la première fois en cinq ans de guerre, j'ai vraiment peur de mourir, et la pensée que je ne pourrais pas revoir Bella suffit à me stimuler et à me rendre presque fou, audacieux et endurant. Elle est en sécurité, autant que je le sache, cachée sur notre territoire et je jure devant Dieu, s'il y a un Dieu, que je la reverrai.<p>

Et je le fais. Je la revois, et elle est plus belle et plus rayonnante que je ne pourrais jamais m'être souvenu. Lorsqu'elle me voit arriver de loin, elle court sur le chemin vers moi, inconsciente du fait qu'il y a des gens partout, inconsciente de la boue et du sang qui durcissent mes vêtements, oublieuse de la barbe qui couvre mon visage et mes cheveux sales, emmêlés. Elle me saute dessus comme un enfant, et elle me renverse presque, épuisé et las comme je le suis. Mais je ne tombe pas; je la tiens et je l'embrasse – voracement, avec acharnement, ne me souciant pas que tous nous observent et rient sous cape de bonne humeur. Je veux laver la bataille, la crasse, le meurtre et la peur. Je veux sentir sa peau nue à coté de la mienne, je veux qu'elle me nettoie avec son corps et son âme.

Elle me conduit à l'intérieur, ses yeux incandescents, ses lèvres se contractant avec un sourire constant, sa voix chantant: « Tu vas bien, tu vas bien, tu vas bien» comme une litanie.

«J'avais tellement peur … oh je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois vivant! Et vous avez gagné! Tout le monde parle de la façon dont vous avez été courageux, et je suis désolée, mais je n'aimais pas la manière dont tu as été courageux, j'ai continué à prier pour que tu sois lâche si cela signifiait que tu me reviendrais … Oh s'il te plaît dis-moi que tu me pardonnes, je ne voulais pas dire, vraiment...eh bien, je ne ...» Je la fais taire avec un baiser, riant, et la soulève de nouveau jusqu'à moi, savourant son parfum capiteux, mes dents frôlant contre sa délectable clavicule comme si c'était la seule nourriture dont j'avais besoin.

«Bella … _Bambina_ … Je ferais mieux de me laver avant que tu sois toute sale aussi», je murmure, réticent à me séparer d'elle, et soudain honteux de mes vêtements et de mon corps.

Elle rit, heureuse et insiste pour que je m'assois pendant qu'elle fait chauffer un peu d'eau pour un bain. Je l'entends discuter, avec bonhomie, mais avec acharnement, avec quelqu'un d'autre, le convaincant que je dois, absolument, me baigner avant tous les autres; ils ne voient pas à quel point j'en ai besoin? Et elle l'obtient à sa façon, parce qu'elle le fait toujours, parce que personne ne lui refuserait, parce qu'elle est la femme d'Edward.

Et elle insiste pour m'aider à me baigner – se retournant , rougissant, tandis que je me déshabille complètement et m'abaisse dans la baignoire d'eau tiède. Elle se tient derrière moi et savonne mon dos, lave mes cheveux, nettoie soigneusement la saleté et le sang de mes ongles et je pense que je m'endors un peu pendant qu'elle le fait. A un certain point, je pense que je suis mort et que je suis monté au ciel, parce que je suis certain de n'avoir jamais rien ressenti de mieux que ses mains dans mon cuir chevelu, ses fermes mais doux coups sur mon dos, ses mouvements tendres alors qu'elle prend soin de moi.

«Tant de contusions ...mon pauvre amour», elle chuchote, embrassant chacune d'elles à tour de rôle, avec révérence. «Ça fait mal?»

«Plus du tout.»

«Je pense que personne ne m'a donné de bain depuis que j'avais quatre ans», je ris sous cape lorsque je suis habillé, la tirant vers moi.

Elle ne répond pas, mais ronronne contre ma poitrine.

«Allons nous asseoir à l'extérieur. Le soleil brille.» Elle prend ma main et me traîne, quittant la pièce afin que d'autres puissent s'occuper de leurs besoins.

Et oui, c'est un matin de janvier miraculeusement ensoleillé et clair et bien qu'il fasse toujours froid, l'air est propre et frais et tout sent la vie.

«Laisse-moi te raser.» Ce n'est pas une question; c'est un ordre. Ma forte fille-femme, indomptable.

«Seulement si tu es assise sur mes genoux pendant que tu le fais.» Je ne peux pas m'éloigner d'elle, ne peux pas enlever mes mains d'elle.

Elle rougit, mais se soumet, arrangeant le rasoir et le bol sur une table juste à portée de main et est à cheval sur mes genoux, pendant qu'elle manie l'instrument avec soin, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans la concentration, ayant peur de me couper – comme si une minuscule coupure de rasoir de sa belle et petite main, pouvait me faire du mal, comparée au feu, aux balles, aux grenades et aux couteaux.

Depuis le début, je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux d'elle et mes mains atteignent lentement et caressent ses jambes, ses hanches. Et elle se tend momentanément et s'arrête pendant une fraction de seconde. Mais ensuite elle me donne le plus éphémère des sourires, et elle se détend à nouveau et je l'aime plus que je ne l'aurai jamais cru possible.

«Laisse-moi couper tes cheveux», dit-elle une fois qu'elle en a fini avec le rasage. Et je la laisse faire, bien que cela signifie qu'elle doit être debout derrière moi et que je ne peux pas la voir. Mais ses mains dans mes cheveux compensent ceci et j'aime qu'elle s'occupe de moi – comme une mère. Comme une amante.

«Tes cheveux sont fous!» Elle rit alors qu'elle lutte pour les avoir sous contrôle. «Je n'ai jamais aperçu ce type de rouge ...sous le soleil … c'est tout brillant et cuivré.» Elle semble trouver cela indéfiniment amusant.

«Hé, ne coupe pas tout! Laisse-en un peu sur ma tête!» Je proteste, alors que les brins tombent sur le plancher tout autour de nous. «Les dames adorent!» C'est une cruelle taquinerie, mais je ne peux pas résister.

Elle arrête ce qu'elle fait et vient se tenir juste devant moi, tout à coup en colère, la main sur la hanche, et je ne peux pas dire si elle est sérieuse ou moqueuse.

«Quelles dames?»

Et je veux me jeter à ses genoux et lui demander pardon pour ma stupide plaisanterie de mauvais goût, mais je tends la main vers elle, enterre ma tête dans son estomac, et lui dis encore et encore.

«Aucune. Aucune autre que toi. Tu es la seule, toujours. Seulement toi. Toujours.»

* * *

><p>Cette nuit il y a du vin et de la musique et plus de nourriture que j'en ai vu depuis des mois – de la viande, du riz, des champignons et même un peu de confiture de mûres que j'achète à Carlo pour pouvoir la donner à Bella. Je la regarde lécher la cuillère, comme si la simple confiture était l'ambroisie des dieux. Ceci est un banquet et nous en avons besoin après les horribles batailles et pour nous préparer pour celles à venir.<p>

La pièce devient chaude et les gens sont plus forts. Quelqu'un commence à danser et je regarde Bella de l'autre coté, conspirant avec Esmé dans un coin, me jetant des coups d'œil. Je lui fais signe, avec mes yeux, et elle se lève et se dirige vers moi, ses joues rougies, ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, ses yeux incandescents. Elle m'a rejoint et prend ma main, et elle me conduit hors de la salle. Je suis étourdi par le vin et l'air étouffant et mon cœur bat si vite que je pense que je pourrais avoir une crise cardiaque. Aussitôt que nous sommes hors de la pièce, j'essaye de l'embrasser, mais elle lâche ma main et part en courant, se retournant pour rire de moi et monte l'escalier deux marches à la fois.

Elle me taquine, j'ose la suivre et tout ce que je peux penser c'est que je dois l'atteindre, la toucher, être avec elle. J'en suis étourdi et excité par ce sentiment. Je la suis lorsqu'elle me mène entièrement jusqu'en haut de la maison, et elle doit bien la connaître parce qu'elle me tire devant une porte, et nous sommes dans une petite pièce sombre avec trois lits étroits. Lorsqu'elle referme la porte derrière moi, elle est là, haletante, tremblante, devant moi. Le clair de lune filtrant à travers la fenêtre est la seule lumière, et pourtant je la vois bien, je peux la sentir complètement.

Sans savoir comment cela arrive, je l'appuie contre le mur et je suis dur contre son ventre. Je sais qu'elle le sent, mais je ne m'en soucie pas; je ne peux pas parler, tout ce que je peux faire c'est l'embrasser, avidement, désespérément, péniblement, tandis que mes mains errent sous sa blouse et sous sa jupe. Je tiens à être doux et à l'adorer, mais mes mains semblent avoir leur propre esprit et je la soulève. Prenant en coupe son derrière, amenant ses jambes autour de ma taille, l'épinglant contre le mur avec la force de mon corps. Elle gémit et mes oreilles bourdonnent – je ne peux pas entendre ce qu'elle dit. J'arrache presque ses vêtements lorsque ses mains vont à mes cheveux et elle tire, doucement d'abord, puis plus fort et j'entends sa voix, enfin, me ramenant.

«Edward … Edward … bébé … ne me fais pas mal, s'il te plaît.»

La maudite horreur me traverse, et je gèle.

C'est sa première fois. Elle le veut ou elle ne m'aurait pas amené ici. Elle me veut malgré le fait qu'elle dise ses prières tous les soirs,et qu'aucun prêtre ne la mariera jamais dans une église,si elle n'est pas vierge. Elle me veut même s'il elle pourrait tomber enceinte. Elle le veut, même si je ne suis plus qu'un animal. Bien que je puisse mourir demain et la laisser déshonorée et abandonnée. Il est vrai que les partisans prétendent que ces choses n'importe plus désormais, mais que c'est juste une réclamation, car ils le font toujours, d'ailleurs, la guerre ne durera pas éternellement.

Je la repose sur le plancher et m'appuie contre le mur à côté d'elle, descendant en glissant, ma tête dans mes mains. Je suis rempli de honte et de dégoût de moi. Je ne peux pas supporter de la regarder.

Elle s'accroupit et entrouvre mes jambes, se mettant à genoux entre elles, prenant mes mains, me forçant à la regarder.

«Je ne voulais pas que tu t'arrêtes … Edward … Je te veux … Je veux être ta femme, une vraie femme, pas une fille. Je veux que tu sois mon homme, complètement. Juste … juste fais attention, parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire, et je crains que ce soit douloureux, et que je ne sache pas comment le faire correctement.»

Je secoue ma tête, et elle plaide.

«S'il te plaît … s'il te plaît bébé. Fais-moi l'amour. Fais-moi me sentir vivante, fais-moi me sentir aimée. Fais de moi ta femme.»

Ses lèvres trouvent les miennes, et je la laisse fixer le rythme de ce moment. Elle déboutonne ma chemise et explore ma poitrine – elle m'a déjà vu presque entièrement nu, mais c'est différent maintenant, et tout ses touchers précédents étaient apaisants et doux, à présent ils sont électrisants. Elle se penche pour embrasser chaque cicatrice, chaque ecchymose , elle lèche chaque petite partie de peau brute.

Lentement, nous prenons le temps pour nous débarrasser de nos vêtements et je m'assure de correspondre à son rythme prudent. Lorsque nous sommes tous les deux nus, debout l'un face à l'autre, je suis sûr que je suis aussi nerveux qu'elle. Son corps est mince et trop maigre, mais fort et souple et sa peau a le goût et sent comme un temps et un endroit différent. Elle s'assoit au bord d'un lit - son lit, je suppose - et s'allonge sur le dos, avalant distinctement. Je me couche au-dessus d'elle et laisse mes doigts traîner sur ses seins, suscitant un gémissement et des frissons et m'arrête pour taquiner ses mamelons roses, parfaits. Les sons qu'elle émet tirent directement dans mon aine, rendant difficile de penser et de parler. Mais la conversation, la conversation est nécessaire ce soir, le doux baratin, pour rassurer ma belle fille, pour rendre ce soir spécial pour elle.

«T'es-tu jamais touchée, Bella?» Je demande, et ma voix est rauque, agitée.

Elle secoue la tête négativement, et je suis en même temps ravi et terrifié à sa réponse.

«Je vais d'abord utiliser mes doigts, _Bambina,_ d'accord? Cela va te faire te sentir bien, et si tu te sens vraiment, vraiment bien, je veux que tu te laisses aller et que tu n'ai pas peur, d'accord? Tu laisses ton corps faire ce qu'il doit faire.»

Elle hoche la tête, se mordant les lèvres une fois de plus, et je commence doucement à caresser ses plis, et juste ça suffit à la faire convulser. Elle laisse échapper un bruyant gémissement.

«C'est ça, bébé … sens bien … c'est de cette façon que ça doit être … c'est l'amour ...tu es tellement belle, ainsi, tellement belle. _Bella, Bellissima_.»

Lentement, en la caressant toujours, je fais glisser un doigt en elle et la sensation est presque écrasante – humide, lisse, chaude et incroyablement serrée. Je veux m'enterrer en elle, la goûter, mais je pense que ça l'effraierait, donc je garde mon doux mouvement, la taquinant avec mon doigt, embrassant tout le temps son cou, sa clavicule, ses seins. Ça ne prend pas longtemps avant que je ne la sente se resserrer autour de mon doigt et je l'observe, ravi, alors que son corps entier semble être nettoyé à grande eau et pris de convulsions sous l'intensité de son orgasme.

Son premier.

Je la tiens serrée, lui chuchotant: «je t'aime, tellement, tellement» dans son oreille puis je la recouche et ses yeux s'ouvrent et me regardent, avec espoir, alors que je lui dis: «ça va faire un peu mal, mais pas pour longtemps et ensuite ça ira mieux de nouveau. Tu me crois, _Bambina_?»

Elle incline la tête, et elle me dit: «Merci. Je t'aime.» Et je m'allonge contre elle, puis me fait coulisser lentement en elle, aussi soigneusement que je le peux, et j'attends qu'elle se détende complètement avant de pousser et de franchir sa barrière. Elle halète lorsque je le fais, et les larmes jaillissent de ses yeux, et puis elle rit et je panique.

«Dois-je arrêter? Est-ce trop?»

«NON, Edward, ne t'arrêtes pas! Je suis si heureuse! Si heureuse d'être à toi! S'il te plaît, continue s'il te plaît!»

Et je continue, pompant d'abord lentement, puis lorsque je la sens fluide et détendue, j'augmente mon rythme et viens rapidement. Je tombe sur elle – épuisé, délirant.

Cette nuit là nous faisons l'amour encore et encore. Chaque fois c'est meilleur que la dernière fois, et alors que la lumière de l'aube qui se lève passe à travers la fenêtre, elle vient alors que je suis à l'intérieur d'elle, et je lui dis encore et encore et encore combien je l'aime. Elle me dit encore et encore et encore qu'elle veut que je sois son premier et son dernier, qu'elle m'aime. Pour toujours.

* * *

><p>Je voudrais pouvoir vous dire qu'après cela, nous avons passé tout notre temps ensemble, et que notre temps était heureux, insouciant, béat. Cela après ce que je considère comme notre nuit de noces, nous avons aimé notre lune de miel. Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas le cas. Ce qui a suivi fut les pires combats que je n'ai jamais vus, et durant les prochains mois, je ne vus Bella qu'une poignée de fois, souvent seuls pendant des heures.<p>

Comme l'armée Allemande s'est effondrée, ses membres restants sont devenus plus désespérés et plus téméraires, apparemment désireux de laisser qu'une friche de destruction derrière eux. Les Alliés se rapprochaient, et la guerre était déjà terminée dans la plupart de l'Italie. L'entière méchanceté de six années de guerre a été concentrée à quelques centaines de kilomètres carrés de montagnes et de collines gelées. Beaucoup de mes compagnons sont tombés durant ces mois – un trop grand nombre à se rappeler, à nommer.

L'intelligence est devenue essentielle et encore plus difficile à obtenir et les relais – Bella et des femmes courageuses, désintéressées comme elle – se dirigeaient littéralement vers la mort en sillonnant la région et en transportant des informations, des fournitures et des médicaments. Beaucoup ont été capturées, violées, torturées, tuées.

Alors, lorsque Bella nous revient, un soir de printemps où les fleurs fleurissaient déjà dans les arbres, un de ces jours de Mars anormalement chaud, où l'hiver vous trompe en feignant qu'il est parti, je suis soulagé et avide de sa présence à mes côtés. Elle est si fatiguée et si mince, sa peau est si pâle, translucide, les cernes sous ses yeux sont si violacées qu'elle a l'air surnaturelle, ses cheveux sont mous et son pas est lent. Et pourtant ses yeux sont pleins de vie et de joie lorsqu'elle me voit, d'amour quand elle m'embrasse; mon cœur se soulève et je m'abandonne de savoir que je vais l'avoir près de moi cette nuit. Après la tombée de la nuit, je la tire hors de la vue du reste du groupe, l'étreignant si fort qu'elle en rit, «Tu vas m'étouffer!» En quelques secondes, elle dort dans mes bras, et cela n'a pas d'importance que nous soyons à l'extérieur, que nous soyons couchés à même le sol nu: tout ce qui importe, c'est que nos cœurs battent l'un à côté de l'autre.

Nous sommes réveillés quelques minutes ou heures plus tard, par le bruit retentissant de tirs tout proches et par des cris frénétiques alors que nous bondissons tous et commençons à rendre le feu.

«Embuscade! Merde, nous sommes pris dans une embuscade! Retraite à la rivière!» Je cris par-dessus le vacarme et la confusion. Tout le monde se met en marche, se retournant vers les coups de feu, pour lancer des grenades. Je mets un pistolet dans la main d'Isabella et lui dis de courir aussi vite qu'elle le peut pendant que je couvre son dos.

«Edward!» elle crie, sa voix est paniquée et tendue.

«Ça va, Bella, cours; je te rejoindrai; je serai là. Cours, bébé, Cours!»

Carlo saisit sa main et la tire brusquement tandis que moi, en collaboration avec d'autres couvrons la retraite de tout le monde, et essayons en même temps, nous-même, de battre en retraite.

Les tirs ont diminué de manière significative, et je commence à penser que nous arriverons à la rivière sans faire de victimes – perdre du terrain et des provisions serait assez mauvais mais perdre des hommes à ce stade serait catastrophique. Je trouve Isabella cachée derrière un rocher, et Dieu merci, elle a l'air bien – effrayée, mais bien.

«Encore une fois, ok?» J' halète et elle hoche la tête. Nous attendons une accalmie dans les coups de feu et ensuite je lui fais signe de courir. Nous courons à toute vitesse, nous accroupissons, à travers la clairière et je pense que nous sommes hors de danger. Mais alors, j'entends le bruit inimitable du sifflement d'une balle, et elle tombe au sol, faisant un bruit choquant, étrange, comme un dégonflement de ballon. Un bruit que je ne connais que trop bien.

«NON! Merde, Bella, NON!» Et je ne peux pas m'arrêter, mais elle est tombée et ne bouge paset je cours jusqu'à elle, malgré les cris et les coups de feu. Je la ramasse, et elle est si légère, si légère, comme une enfant et je cours avec elle sur mon dos jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à l'eau. Je traverse la rivière, trébuchant de temps en temps: l'eau est peu profonde ici, seulement à mi-cuisse, et elle ne bouge pas. J'entends une voix, la mienne, chantant encore et encore: «N'aies rien, n'aies rien, bébé, tout va bien, nous avons presque réussi, tu vas très bien, n'aies rien, n'aies rien, _Bambina_, presque là, reste avec moi, ne me quittes pas.»

Une éternité plus tard je peux m'arrêter dans une tranchée de fortune. Carlo me regarde, ses yeux pleins de compréhension et de compassion et il ordonne aux hommes de défendre la position. Il est responsable maintenant.

Je pose Bella sur mes genoux et cherche frénétiquement son pouls: il bat encore, mais seulement légèrement. Trop faiblement.

«Bella … réveille toi … réveille toi, bébé, et dis-moi où ça fait mal.»

Ses yeux papillonnent et s'ouvrent, et roulent dans ses orbites avant qu'elle ne soit capable de se concentrer sur mon visage. Sa peau est si blanche à présent qu'elle rayonne dans l'obscurité. Ses lèvres se contractent dans ce que je pense être un sourire, et elle murmure, sa voix à peine audible : «les Allemands...».

«Ne t'inquiète pas, bébé, nous allons très bien. Tout le monde va bien. Tu as été touché, puis-je jeter un coup d'œil?»

Elle hoche imperceptiblement la tête.

Avec les doigts tremblants, j'ouvre son manteau et soulève ses vêtements. Elle grimace de douleur, et je vois qu'une balle l'a touché à l'abdomen. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir fini mes études de médecine pour savoir que ça a presque certainement touché un organe vital.

Mon cœur s'arrête alors de battre.

Avec le plus de tendresse dont je suis capable, et ce n'est pas beaucoup parce que je tremble, je rabaisse ses vêtements et essaye de la mettre confortablement sur mes genoux.

Je suis humide et chaud du liquide qui s'écoule d'elle, trempé de son sang. L'odeur de celui-ci assaille mes narines, et me rend délirant de chagrin et de désespoir. Je boirais tout , chaque goutte, si cela signifiait que je pourrais garder sa vie en moi, avec moi.

«Ça fait très mal,_ bambina_ ...Je sais. Je suis désolé.

«Ne me quitte pas, Edward.»

«Bella ...tu sais que je ne te quitterai jamais, tu le sais.» Je lutte pour garder ma voix stable, lutte pour empêcher les larmes de couler librement.

«Jamais? Jamais, Edward?»

«Non, tu le sais. Tu le sais, _Bambina._»

«Quand tout sera fini … qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver, Edward?»

Et je sais qu'elle demande à propos de la mort, mais c'est une question à laquelle je ne répondrai pas, parce que je me suis efforcé de ne jamais penser à cela. Je ne peux pas parler de la mort. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Au lieu de cela, je lui raconte la vie, la vie que j'ai imaginé pour nous - la vie que j'ai prévu, rêvé.

«Nous serons ensemble,_ bambina_. Nous vivrons dans une maison près de la mer, où il fait toujours chaud … plus de montagne, ni de neige.» J'ai un rire étouffé de vigueur, et je l'imagine, marchant sur la plage dans une robe blanche, le soleil filtrant à travers ses longs cheveux. Avec cette image, arrive une nouvelle vague de désespoir, mais je me force à aller plus loin dans ce rêve douloureux. Pour elle.

«Nous dormirons dans le plus chaud, moelleux lit, et il y aura de la confiture pour le petit déjeuner, chaque matin.»

Ses yeux papillonnent: Elle sait ce que je fais maintenant et je vois que sa main se déplace, cherchant la mienne. Je la saisis et la tiens fermement, l'apportant à mes lèvres, savourant son contact, probablement pour la dernière fois.

«Edward ...nous serons mariés?»

«Nous sommes déjà mariés, Bella, tu ne le sais pas? Mais si tu le veux, _Bambina_, oui, nous nous marierons dans une église: nous mentirons au prêtre et il nous mariera et tu porteras du blanc et des fleurs dans tes cheveux. Tu rougiras quand je prendrai ta main, et je serai l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Et lorsque nos enfants seront nés ...»

«Nous aurons des enfants, Edward? Combien? Elle a fermé les yeux, et elle pleure, et je ne peux plus lutter contre les larmes qui m'aveugle.

«Trois, nous aurons trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille, et ils se moqueront de nous lorsque nous leur raconterons nos histoires de guerres idiotes. Ils seront forts et sauvages et ils seront libres ...libres – ni guerre, ni faim, ni froid. Et la fille, elle sera belle, féroce et un peu folle, comme toi et tu seras jalouse d'elle, mais tu auras tort, parce que je t'aimerai toujours plus. Toujours. Tu es la seule femme que j'aimerai toujours. Tu le sais, _Bambina._»

Je me penche pour embrasser ses lèvres et elles sont froides maintenant, si froides et je sanglote, tremble et je ne l'entends presque pas lorsqu'elle me dit, dans un chuchotement étrangement paisible: « Merci, Edward. Quelle merveilleuse vie.»

Et ensuite elle partit.

Alors il y a seulement le froid, impitoyable sol pierreux.

Je la tiens, sanglotant et gémissant, jusqu'à l'aube. Je ne sais pas quand les combats ont cessé, et ça ne l'est pas jusqu'à ce que je sente la main de Carlo sur mon épaule et que j'entende sa bienveillante, voix paternelle - «... Assez. Edward. Laisses-la reposer maintenant. Il n'y a plus de temps, nous devons partir.» - Ça me sort de ma transe.

Nous l'enterrons rapidement, en silence. Son lieu de repos au bord de la rivière est seulement marqué par une croix de fortune et une fleur solitaire que j'ai trouvé à proximité.

Il n'y a pas de prières, pas de jolis mots.

Je n'ai pas de mot. Je suis mort. Froid, dur, profondément desséché, comme une pierre de S. Michèle.

Je marche loin, en avant, vers plus de mort et plus de destruction.

* * *

><p>Quelques semaines plus tard, tout était fini. Le 25 avril 1945, les Partisans ont libéré Milan et Turin, et ont célébré le pays avec une dernière salve de vendetta et de violence.<p>

Mais il n'y a pas de paix pour moi, pas de libération. J'ai combattu pour la liberté et suis devenu un prisonnier de la douleur.

Après la guerre, j'ai essayé de rester, de vivre dans le pays pour lequel je m'étais battu si fort pour le défendre et le libérer, mais c'était trop dur. Je pouvais encore voir les cicatrices, la haine partout. J'ai essayé de revenir à ce que je connaissais, de terminer mes études de médecine, mais tout, autour de moi, me rappelait ma perte.

Alors je suis parti, je suis venu en Amérique. La vie que j'ai vécu depuis ...c'est une autre histoire, pour une autre fois.

Vous pleurez. Non, ne pleurez pas s'il vous plaît. Pas maintenant. Ce ne sera plus long pour moi maintenant et je vais la rejoindre, bientôt. Je le sais. J'ai vécu une longue vie; j'ai honoré sa mémoire en la vivant pleinement, dégustant chaque goutte de cette liberté grisante, dont nous avions rêvé et pour laquelle nous nous sommes battus quand nous étions jeunes.

Mais quand mon cœur cessera de battre, enfin et pour de bon, je sais qu'elle sera là. A m'attendre.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Edward se réfère à la pierre de S. Michèle dans le paragraphe final, vient d'un beau poème de guerre du poète italien Giuseppe Ungaretti. Le poème s'appelle: «je suis une créature»:**

_**Comme cette pierre de**_

_**San Michèle**_

_**Aussi froid**_

_**Aussi dur**_

_**Aussi profondément desséché**_

_**Aussi réfractaire**_

_**Aussi privé d'esprit**_

_**Comme cette pierre**_

_**C'est mes pleurs qui ne peuvent pas**_

_**Être vu**_

_**Vivant**_

_**La mort à rabais.**_


End file.
